Twilight Twins
by forbiddenlove4ever
Summary: Bella has younger sisters who were raised by Charlie and are already close to the Cullens by the time she arrives. With Taylor and Tyler being dare-devils things stay interesting. Especially when Taylor finds herself attracted to Jacob and Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.

Twilight Twins

A/N: Bella has two younger sisters who are twins, the twins were raised by Charlie. Tyler is the older twin and blonde hair with blue eyes like their Renee while Taylor is the younger twin and dark brunette with brown eyes like Charlie. They share twin stigmata, which is where if one thing happens to one twin it will happen to the other. Taylor is dating Mike.

Chap 1

Taylor looks up towards the door of the kitchen as her dad enters and drops into one of the chairs.

"What are you doing up so early, Tay?"

"Couldn't sleep." The raven-haired sixteen year old moves over to the stove and turns some eggs again. She moves them onto a plate and hands it to her dad.

"Thank you," Charlie says as Taylor looks around the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and wake Tyler and Bella."

"How are you feeling about your sister living here now?"

Taylor shrugs as she looks at the doorway. "It's fine. Bella's just different than Tyler and I." She looks towards the door as there is a soft knock. "I'll get it."

She walks by her dad and goes to the door. She smiles as she looks out the window before she pulls the door open. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hey, Charlie wanted me to drop off the extra stuff that we had for the truck."

"Right. You can just put it over there by the garage. Bella will get it."

Jacob looks his friend up and down before shaking his head and looking towards his truck.

"Dad's going to kill you if he sees you driving that you know," Tyler says as she stops behind her twin.

Jacob grins and gives the girl a wink. "Nah, he's cool, it'll be fine."

Taylor snorts as she leans against the doorframe. Tyler snorts as Jacob checks out her sister again.

* * *

><p>Tyler chuckles as Taylor turns the truck into the school parking lot. She holds on to the bumper tighter as the truck pulls into a parking spot. The elder twin lets go of the bumper and tries to balance on her iced skates. Taylor laughs as she climbs out of the truck and walks around to stand beside her twin.<p>

"Nice."

"Are you insane?" Bella yells as she walks over to the twins. "You could have been killed!"

Mike walks up beside them and wraps an arm around Taylor's waist.

"What were the two of you thinking?"

Tyler pulls at the scarf that was covering her face. "Oh, relax Bella, we've been doing this forever, don't spaz like mom." Pushing away from the truck she grabs her elder sister's hand and tries to pull Bella toward the school. "Come on sis, hate to be late."

"Does dad know that you do this?"

Mike looks questionably at Taylor. She purses her lips and shakes her head slightly.

* * *

><p>Tyler looks over at Mike to discover the boy watching Bella walk across the lunch room. She hits him in the arm, making the boy yelp in pain and rub his arm.<p>

"What in the world was that for?"

"Dude, she's Taylor's sister."

"I wasn't doing anything."

Tyler snorts and glances beside her letting loose an aggravated grunt when she realizes Jessica was watching Mike.

* * *

><p>Taylor throws her arm around her twin's neck and whispers something in her ear making Tyler laugh. Tyler stops laughing and looks towards the entrance of the parking lot where Jacob was standing leaning against his bike.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks stopping beside their blue truck.

"Wanted to know if the two of you wanted to go and do something today? The guys and I were thinking of doing some cliff-diving." Jacob says letting his eyes roll over the black-haired girl leaning against the tailgate of the truck.

"Yeah sure." Tyler chirps looking between Jacob and her twin.

Taylor throws her bag into the bed of the truck before motioning for Jacob to toss his bike in the back. Bella stops behind the twins and tilts her head slightly.

"Where are you going?" She watches as Jacob places his bike in the truck.

"Up to La Push."

"La Push?"

"Yeah, the reservation. Do you want to go?"

"No, I've got a lot of make-up work and other stuff to do."

"Okay, see you later."

Bella watches as Tyler, Taylor, and Jacob climb into the car.

"Man, Bella's changed since she was younger."

"Well, you haven't seen her in ten years. What do you think she's still the same little girl with curls and pigtails?" Taylor asks sarcastically pulling onto the highway.

Tyler twists around to look at her twin. "I knew I was forgetting something!" Grabbing her dirty blonde hair she plaids it quickly into two French braids down the side of her head. "Jacob, grab two bands out the side of the bag under my feet."

Jacob does as she says and grabs two bands handing them to the girl. Tyler ties off the end of her hair before she looks at the road again. Taylor pulls into Jacob's yard and climbs out of the truck, following Tyler and Jacob into the house. Billy nods his head in acknowledgement of the kids as the twins lean down and kiss his cheek.

"I swear you two spend more time here than you do at your own home."

"So does Dad." Tyler comments as the kids walk into Jacob's room.

Jacob throws the two girls their wet-suits before leaning against the doorframe.

"I know for a fact that you are not in there with those girls while they're changing, Jacob Black!"

Jacob lets his eyes roam over the black-haired girl, making Tyler sigh in annoyance and grab a hold of the boy's ear, pulling him out of the room.

"Oww, what are you doing, Tyler?"

The blonde scowls at him and releases his ear to put her hands on her hips. "We're about to change, now go away and quit undressing my sister with your eyes."

"I was not. I was just looking at her."

Tyler tilts her head at the boy. "She has a boyfriend, Jacob. Remember that."

Jacob scoffs. "I know for a fact that you don't like that Newton kid dating her either."

"Yeah well I don't have to like it, she's my twin and she's the one dating him."

"Right, so shouldn't you have just a little bit of a say?"

"She's my twin. Not me and I'm not her mother."

Jacob huffs as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I guess you should go and get changed."

Tyler narrows her eyes at him before she turns and heads back into the bedroom, leaving Jacob to think to himself.

"What was that about?" Taylor asks as she looks over at her twin.

"Nothing, just getting him out of the room so that we can change," Tyler says and shrugs as she takes off her shirt.

Taylor looks at her sister before she takes off her own shirt and adjusts her bra strap before sliding it down her arm and throwing it on Jacob's bed. Tyler follows her suit and throws her on Jacob's bed as well before stripping off her jeans and tossing them with the other remnants of clothes. Tyler and Taylor both pull on their wet-suits and leave the room, slipping on their water shoes. Jacob is already changed and standing by the door he raises his eyebrows at the two of them before opening the door for them. Tyler and Taylor walk out in front of him and follow the familiar route to the cliffs.

"So, what are you doing on Saturday?" Jacob asks as he falls into step beside Taylor .

Taylor shrugs. "Probably going out with Mike."

"I kind of want to go mud-bogging." Tyler says ignoring the look that Jacob gives her.

"Well, why don't the two of you come out here and we could go for a hike or something?"

Tyler rolls her eyes and punches the boy in the shoulder laughing when he trips. "Didn't you hear me? I said I wanted to go mud-bogging. We can go hiking anytime."

"Not if it's raining."

The elder twin snorts. "That's never stopped me before, besides it's always raining."

"Well, we can do something else," Jacob argues back knowing that mud-bogging was one thing that Taylor didn't like doing.

Tyler glances at her twin before looking back at her childhood friend. "Well you and Taylor can go hiking anytime you want, I'll get some of the other guys to go bogging or something, alright?"

"I still think that I'm going out with Mike this weekend. I can't really remember if we have already made plans yet or not." Taylor shrugs. "Oh, well."

Taylor sighs as she towel dries her hair.

* * *

><p>"What were the two of you up to today?" Bella asks from the living room. "And I didn't know what to make for dinner."<p>

"We were just cliff-diving on the res. And it's pizza night," Taylor says throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

"Cliff-diving? What do you mean cliff-diving?"

Tyler shrugs as she dries her hair with the towel. "Exactly what it sounds like, we dived off some cliffs."

"Are you insane?"

Taylor and Tyler exchange looks with each other as Charlie enters the house and hands the pizzas to the Tyler .

"Do you know what your daughters were doing today?" Bella asks watching as Charlie takes off his equipment and Tyler carries the pizzas into the kitchen. "They were cliff-diving. Like actually diving off of cliffs into freezing cold water."

Charlie stops frowning at his daughters. "You know I don't like it when you do that, you could get hurt."

"Honestly dad, we're fine, you know that." Tyler says trying to talk around her piece of pizza. Opening the pizza box again she glances at the food before grabbing another piece.

Charlie looks at his two youngest daughters, chewing on the pizza before shrugging and going to join them.

"You-you're just going to let them go cliff-diving and whatever else it is that they do up there? They're going to kill themselves by the time that they're eighteen. Do you know how irresponsible it is to let them do what they're doing?" Bella asks looking at her father, who was eating his pizza.

"Bella, I think I've been raising them a little longer than you have." Charlie states looking at his eldest daughter.

Bella snorts. "Yeah, great job. I'm surprised they don't spend every week in the hospital."

Tyler begins to raise her hand before Taylor nudges her. Charlie narrows his eyes at the girl and is about to speak before Taylor says something quickly.

"Tyler and I are supposed to be going to Port Angeles with the Cullens later."

Charlie looks over at the twins smiling when they try to wipe the pizza sauce off of their face. "And I guess Doc Cullen asked you when you saw him the other day?"

"Well yeah."

Charlie chuckles. "Would you like to go with them, Bella?"

"Who are the Cullens?"

"You should know, you have science with Edward, at least that's what Mike says."

"Oh, him."

Taylor closes one of the pizza boxes and hands it to Bella. "You might want to eat soon or else these two are going to eat it all."

Bella looks at her sister before taking the box offered.

"I'm going upstairs to finish drying my hair before Alice gets here."

Tyler makes a noise as Taylor leaves the kitchen to go upstairs. Taylor enters her and her twin's room before she drops onto her bed and begins to brush through her hair. Tyler enters moments later and she starts stripping off her clothes into some that were lying on her bed.

"Was Jacob acting weird today?" Taylor asks as she changes into her short green flowing dress.

"No more weirder than he usually acts." Tyler states rolling her eyes at her twin's density. Tying her hair back the elder girl turns to look in the mirror.

Taylor slips on her boots and sighs before she pulls her hair into a ponytail. "Oh, Alice is here," she mutters as she hears knocking.

Tyler and Taylor smile at each other before they begin to head downstairs.

"Or not." Taylor mutters as she sees Jacob standing in the hallway talking with Charlie and Bella. "Jacob?"

The black haired boy turns to look at her, letting his gaze run over her legs. "You umm…left your watch at my house. And you left your…." Jacob holds the bag out containing Tyler's bra. "Thing."

"It's called a bra." Tyler taunts opening the bag and pulling out the black lace bra. "Oh dude, thanks for bringing it, I'd have hate to of lost this one."

Taylor shakes her head before making her way down the stairs and taking the watch from Jacob. "Ignore her. You know how she gets." Taylor runs her boot along the carpeted floor. "Did you need anything else?"

There is a knock at the door. Taylor slips behind Jacob thinking that it was Alice finally and sighs as she sees Mike standing there.

"Hey."

"Hello," Mike says pulling the girl into a kiss. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going with the Cullens into Port Angeles. Did you need something?" Taylor asks looking back at Jacob, who had just huffed.

"No, I was just going to see if you wanted to come with me, Tyler, Lauren, Ben, Eric, Jessica, and Angela. We're going over to the little café."

"Sorry." Tyler calls tucking her bra into her pocket. "We got other plans."

"Yeah, I didn't know you wanted to do anything tonight."

"It's cool," Mike says kissing the girl again. "I'll talk to you later okay."

Taylor nods her head before Mike looks over at Bella and then leaves again. Taylor sighs and closes the door behind him.

"Well," Jacob begins looking at Tyler. "I should probably be heading out as well." He moves his gaze to Taylor.

"You could come with us if you wanted," Taylor says not wanting the wolf to leave.

Jacob shakes his head quickly. "Uh, nah, I wasn't invited, but I'll see you later, okay?" He asks glancing toward the door as someone knocks.  
>"And that would be Al- not Alice." Taylor says opening the door to see her boyfriend's grinning face.<p>

Tyler frowns looking at the boy. "Didn't you just leave?"

"Well yeah, but then I thought, hey, why don't Bella join us? So what do you say Bella, wanna come?"

Bella looks over at Taylor who shrugs. "Umm…sure."

Taylor watches as Bella grabs her jacket from the rack. Alice walks up right as Mike and Bella leave the house. She smiles at Charlie before moving her gaze to Taylor and Tyler.

"You guys ready? Hey, Charlie. Hey, Jacob."

Taylor smiles and pulls Alice into a hug. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Be good girls."

"We're always good," Tyler says smirking at her father.

"Uh-huh. I've heard that one before."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Emmett yells from the jeep.

"Stop yelling, Emmett," Esme reprimands. "You're going to wake the dead."

"It's not like it's that hard to—Oww!"

Taylor and Tyler begin laughing, they loved the Cullens. Waving to their family the twins climb into the back of the jeep hoping that the wind wouldn't ruin their hair.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Ideas for story title are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.

Twilight Twins

Chap 2

Taylor sighs and lies back on her beach towel. She was trying to get a nap in while her twin and the reservation kids were surfing. They had spent a good portion of the night with the Cullens. They went to a book store and then they went bowling and Carlisle got the twins ice cream on the way back home.

"So, do you guys come up here often?"

The tan-skinned girl lifts her sunglasses from her eyes and looks over at her older sister. "Every other day or so."

"And you always come to the beach?"

"Usually," Taylor responds looking over Bella and frowning as the girl was wearing shorts instead of an actual bathing suit. "You know you could have worn a bathing suit. It's in the seventies."

"It's still cold," Bella responds pulling her book into her lap.

"That's just the wind." Taylor jumps as Tyler throws a shell at the younger twin. "Hey, laying here."

"Yeah, I see you." Tyler responds chuckling as her twin lets out a small growl and clutching a surf board to her chest.

Taylor rolls her eyes and goes to put her sunglasses back on before realizing that they were missing. "Tyler!"

"It wasn't me." Tyler paddles into the water.

Taylor looks around before seeing Jacob standing over by a piece of dry wood and fingering her glasses. The sixteen year old snarls before she jumps to her feet and runs at the bigger boy. Jacob chuckles and moves to the side as the girl stops in front of him.

"Give them back."

"You know," The boy says looking down at Taylor . "I don't think that I will. I kind of like these." He says placing the sunglasses on his face.

"Jacob!"

"Yeah, these are real nice." Jacob says waving to Tyler, Quil, and Embry.

The girl pats her foot impatiently on the ground. "Jacob, I'm running on a couple of hours of sleep and I'm in the mood to be a bitch today. Now give me back my glasses."

"No." Jacob laughs at her annoyance before he runs his gaze over her body, inwardly groaning at the sight of her skin not covered by the small bikini.

Taylor growls and reaches up to grab the glasses but Jacob backs up quickly and stumbles over a log on the beach. Taylor reaches to grab Jacob so that he doesn't fall and just ends up getting pulled down on top of the boy.

"Oww," Taylor says laughing.

"See, I knew that I could get you to laugh."

"You always make me laugh," Taylor says looking at Jacob. She reaches up and removes the sunglasses so that she can see into his eyes.

"That's a good thing. Nothing wrong with a little laughing."

Taylor shakes her head. "Nothing wrong with laughing at all."

Jacob leans his head up as Taylor moves hers down, when they are about ready to kiss, Taylor 's phone starts ringing. Taylor pulls away quickly and shakes her head as if trying to rid it of certain thoughts.

"I have to get my phone," Taylor says grabbing her sunglasses and moving off of Jacob.

* * *

><p>Tyler groans as she watches her twin and Jacob. Quil paddles up beside her and nudges her with his elbow.<p>

"So, those two are radiating total attraction towards each other, but neither one of them make a move. It's really frustrating. What's your take on it, Tyler, with Taylor being your twin and all?"

Tyler shrugs rolling her eyes. "I just want them to get it over with already. Billy said I should try to lock them in a closet or something."

Quil chuckles. "Maybe that would ease some of the tension up between the two of them."

Tyler scoffs before looking around. "So, who wants to go skinny-dipping?"

"Are you insane?" Embry asks on her other side.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Taylor yells from the beach.

Jacob looks in shock as the black-haired teen jumps into the water. Tyler chuckles as Taylor leans against her board before she pulls herself up behind her twin.

"But do you really think that we should do it in front of all the boys? Though if we did move over there a little bit and then it should be fine," Taylor says pointing to a little area off of the shore.

"You two are impossible," Embry mutters looking at the twins. "You're going to end up with hypothermia," he glances at Taylor.

The girl frowns as she looks at the water, "It's pretty warm, just a tiny bit cold. I don't think it's hypothermia cold."

"I'm telling Charlie!" Bella yells from the shore, "Don't you dare do it!"

Tyler and Taylor look at each other before they both shrug. Tyler leans forward slightly and begins to paddle towards the rocks a short while away.

"You're going to get sick!" Bella yells after them. "Are you hearing a word that I'm saying? Why am I wasting my breath? Go ahead and get hypothermia and die! What do I care anyways? It's not like you guys hear anything I tell you!"

"Don't worry, big sis…" Tyler calls. "We're not going to get sick."

* * *

><p>Carlisle chuckles as he looks over the two girls. "You two are helpless."<p>

Taylor shrugs as she coughs a little. "We didn't really do anything."

Esme comes forward and hands both of the girls a cup of hot tea. "This will help to warm the two of you up."

Tyler pulls the blankets up more around her neck and cuddles closer to her twin. She takes a drink of her tea very carefully so as not to spill it by her shaking. Alice sighs and continues rubbing Tyler's arms trying to get the blood flowing more.

"What were the two of you thinking?"

Taylor shrugs and moves more into Emmett's embrace. The vampire stiffens slightly and moves to make sure that the blanket is completely covering the teen and she's not touching him.

"Drink the tea," Carlisle commands checking the twins' temperatures again.

"C-co-cou-could w-we may-maybe not te-tell dad ab-about this?" Taylor asks.

Tyler nods quickly biting down on the blanket so that her teeth don't chatter together.

Bella shakes her head glaring at her little sisters. "I'm telling him as soon as we get home. How you could be so stupid? You could have died or something!"

"B-but we d-d-di-didn't." Tyler bites out closing her eyes before slamming them back open when Carlisle pinches her.

"It's not safe for you to sleep right now."

Tyler glares at the man standing before her. Taylor looks over at her sister before nodding towards the heaters stationed in front of the two girls. Carlisle nods and moves it a tiny bit closer to the girls.

"We don't want to raise your body heat too quickly. It could be dangerous."

Bella picks up a piece of paper from beside her and starts to fan herself off. She had already stripped down to just her tank top and shorts.

"I wonder why the two of you thought that the cold water was not going to affect you." Emmett chuckles as Taylor hits him softly on the arms. "Although it's no wonder that you got sick wearing something as tiny as these," Emmett says flicking Taylor's halter strings.

"Emmett," Esme scolds making the twins drink more of the tea.

"What? They're barely covering anything."

"And I bet that you're just loving the view," Rosalie says sarcastically by the doorway.

"I'll have you know that I actually am," Emmett says looking down at Taylor. "Though that blanket is spoiling the view."

"Emmett!"

Tyler snorts before starting to cough and burrow further into her blanket, jerking to the side when someone touches her shoulder from behind.

Everyone looks at Jasper who smiles sheepishly and takes a step back. "Sorry, I just saw the marks on your back and was wondering where you got it from."

Tyler cringes at the curious looks on both of her sisters' face. "Nothing, just a snake bite, I was climbing a tree and got dizzy or something, Sam found me and took me back to the reservation, he said I landed on a snake, and they pumped me full of pain meds and got the poison out."

Taylor looks at her sister an angry expression on her face. Tyler looks over at her twin shamefacedly before shrugging slightly. Taylor bites on her lip before she leans the rest of the way against Emmett. He closes his eyes and clenches his fists before gently pushing her off of him and making his way into the kitchen. Carlisle looks after his son before urging the girls to drink more and following the vampire. Emmett was leaning against the counter, his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asks opening the fridge to look for a couple of things for the girls to eat.

Emmett nods his thumb and forefinger over his nose. "Why does she smell that way, Carlisle? It's always been hard to resist the smell and I don't know if I can keep control when she leans against me like that. Especially when her neck is being bared to me. It makes me want to bite her and taste her. You should probably get them home soon. I don't know if I can control this for long."

"I know you can," Carlisle sighs as he pulls some turkey out from the fridge and begins to make two sandwiches. "At least…I hope you can, Emmett. It would be a mistake to kill the young girl."

"Thunderstorm tonight!" Alice yells from the living room. "I say baseball!"

Taylor and Tyler look over at the pixie like girl. "I never knew that you guys played baseball," the say simultaneously.

Edward lightly hits Alice on the arm.

"Even if we did you guys need to go home and rest," Carlisle says leaning casually against the doorframe of the living room.

"But, we're fine," Taylor protests looking over at Emmett.

"You two almost got hypothermia. I don't see how that is being fine."

"We are fine," Tyler says trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"I'm taking you two home in an hour and then I'm going to explain everything to Charlie and then the two of you are going to bed."

Taylor and Tyler frown at each other as they start coughing again.

* * *

><p>Emmett stiffens as the sleeping girl throws an arm over his stomach and leans her head down on his chest. Tyler was sitting beside her sister in the car, both of the twins asleep. Alice looks back at the three of them before she leans over the seat and wraps the blankets tighter around the two girls.<p>

"Carlisle?" Emmett questions as Taylor moves closer to him. "What do I do?"

"Stop breathing," Alice answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Emmett gives the girl a look before he looks out the window. "Why do you think that these two are always finding some way to get into trouble?"

"Adrenaline rush most likely." Carlisle states glancing back at the girls before turning his attention back to the road. "And for the attention of course."

Emmett lets loose an unneeded sigh. "They're going to get themselves killed one of these days."

Alice glances at Emmett threw the rearview mirror eyebrow raised. The vampire says nothing as Carlisle pulls up in front of the twins' house. Edward's car was already in front of the house and Bella was leaning against it.

When Bella sees them she runs for the door letting out an 'oomph' as she slips and falls to the ground. Edward silently helps the girl up as Alice laughs. Emmett pulls Tyler into his arms and begins to carry her up to the door as Carlisle grabs Taylor.

TBC

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.

Twilight Twins

Chap 3

"Taylor, Tyler! You're going to fall off and hurt yourselves. I want you off of that roof now!"

Taylor winces as Charlie yells up at them. He had been angry with them since last week when they had both got hypothermia. They were grounded for two weeks, but since Charlie was such a pushover they had been able out of the house the day that their fevers went away. No doubt Bella had been complaining to him about the both of them. Or else he wouldn't be so annoyed right now.

"Dad's going to kill us if we don't get down now."

Tyler looks over the edge of the roof and moves to stand on the edge. "Down now. We can do that."

Taylor smiles as she closes her book and puts it in her pocket. She moves the edge of the roof with Tyler and smiles at Charlie and Bella.

"But we'll get in so much trouble."

Tyler shrugs before she backs up a little. "Last one down has to kiss Bella's feet!"

Taylor 'oomphs' as her sister runs past her. She makes a noise of protest before running forward also.

"Not that way!" Charlie yells as both of the girls leap off of the roof.

Tyler grunts as she hits the ground and rolls a couple of feet. Taylor lets out a squeal of pain as her ankle twists underneath her. Tyler yelps and grips her ankle before doing an army crawl over to her twin ignoring her father and elder sister. "Taylor?"

The raven-haired girl opens her eyes and looks at her twin. "Oww…my ankle hurts. Is that punishment enough so that I don't have to kiss the monster's feet?" Taylor tries to push herself to her feet before she whimpers and falls on her butt again.

Charlie sighs as he looks over at the twins. Tyler laying on her stomach and Taylor rubbing her tailbone. "Do I need to call Dr. Cullen?"

"Daddy Carlisle? He'll take care of us!" Tyler exclaims starting to lose feeling in her stomach.

Charlie looks at the eldest twin. "Daddy, I thought it was Doctor?"

"Well yeah, that too."

Charlie frowns before shaking his head at the twins and going inside to make a call. Bella taps her foot impatiently as she looks at her younger siblings.

"You two are going to kill yourselves one day."

"As long as it's with whips and chains," Taylor mutters as Carlisle's Mercedes pulls up in front of the house.

"Told you!" Alice says triumphantly from the front seat.

Taylor and Tyler groan as Tyler moves onto her back. Charlie walks out of the house and frowns as he sees Carlisle stepping out of the car.

"I was just about to call you, Carlisle."

"Yeah, well, we were on our way over here anyways because the girls left their sweaters at the house last night and I figured that they would probably want them back," Carlisle says kneeling in front of the two girls. "What did they do now?"

Charlie scoffs before pointing up at the roof.

"They jumped off of the roof?"

"Well, technically they ran and leapt off of the roof, but yes."

Carlisle frowns as he looks at the two teenagers. "You two have a death wish, don't you?"

Neither child answers before Taylor makes a noise as Carlisle touches her ankle.

"Is it tender there?"

Taylor nods. Alice leans against the car looking at them. Carlisle examines the ankle before pulling away.

"It's just a muscle. It'll stop hurting in a couple of hours." He reaches over and grabs Tyler's ankle and looks it over. "Same thing. Just don't move too much or else you'll make it worse," He wrinkles his nose before he looks over at Charlie. "Which means that you might want to tie them up to keep them stationary."

Taylor and Tyler frown as they look at each other. Carlisle chuckles before he pulls Tyler into his arms and carries her into the house. Charlie grabs a hold of his other daughter and carries her into the house.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Charlie says as the girls look over at the two of them.

"No problem, although you're the only house that I make house calls to."

Charlie frowns. "Well, with the two of them I really appreciate it."

Carlisle chuckles as he hands the girls' sweaters to Charlie. "Just make sure that they don't start moving around until a couple of hours."

Charlie nods, "Like you said that's going to be hard."

Bella leans against the frame and looks at them, a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>Jacob laughs as Tyler finishes telling them why they were laid up.<p>

"It's not funny, Jacob," Bella reprimands from the chair across the room.

"Oh, contraire, it's hilarious." Jacob says hitting Taylor's leg slightly.

Bella frowns at them even more as Tyler chews on an apple.

"So, you two are stuck in here all day long?"

Taylor shakes her head. "No, just for another thirty or so minutes."

"Are you going to go and see Mike then?" Bella asks looking at her youngest sister.

Taylor shakes her head. "No, we broke up a couple of days ago. I think he's going to ask Jessica out."

Tyler makes a noise of protest. "What? Why did I know nothing of this?"

"What? You can have your secrets, but I can't have my own?" Taylor shrugs as she looks over at the TV. "It just hadn't come up. Does it really matter anyways? So what we broke up."

"So, you're single now?" Jacob asks looking at the younger twin.

"I think that we should go four-wheeling later. What do you think, Tyler?"

"Why did you not answer my question?" Jacob asks.

"Oh, lets order some pizza," Taylor says running a hand through her hair.

Jacob rolls his eyes before throwing the phone over to Taylor, "Be my guest."

Taylor smiles at him before ordering two large pizzas. She looks back over to the TV as the doorbell rings. Bella throws her hands in the air and goes to answer the door. She walks back into the room with her jacket in her hand.

"Edward wants me to go to Port Angeles with him. Are you two going to end up killing yourselves while I'm gone?"

"Probably," Tyler comments. "But what can you do about it?"

"She's joking," Taylor comments, noticing how Jacob was lightly rubbing her leg that was resting in his lap. "Besides we have Jacob to protect us from our own stupidness."

Tyler lets out a barking laugh. "Yeah right, he'll probably join us!"

Taylor gives her sister a look. "That's not going to inspire Bella to leave us alone, Ty."

"Oh, come on, Bella. We survived for sixteen years without ya. and we're not dead yet."

"Keyword, yet." Jacob mutters trading grins with Tyler.

Tyler nods looking at her older sister. "Exactly. I'm sure the reaper can wait a few more days after all he has waited this long."

"I give up," Bella exclaims. "Just don't kill yourself."

She sighs in annoyance before she leaves the house. Taylor throws a ball at Tyler.

"You know that she's never going to leave us alone if we keep threatening to hurt ourselves."

"Oh, she's just an overprotective big sister. I swear you would think we were in the hospital every week or something."

"We/You are in the hospital every week," Taylor and Jacob say at the same time.

Tyler grins and tosses the ball into the air. "Well of course we are, somebody has to keep Doc Carlisle busy. Though it's funny, I can't actually remember what the hospital's like without him."

"I know. It's like he's become a second father."

"He is our second father," Tyler says laughing.

Taylor's leg twitches as Jacob rubs against a sensitive spot. Tyler looks over at them and shakes her head.

"When is the pizza going to get here?"

"Soon hopefully, I'm starving." Jacob responds with a yawn.

"When are you ever not?" Tyler asks chuckling as Taylor turns to look at Jacob.

Jacob was staring at the TV, watching the mud bogging contest. She sighs and turns to the TV as well. She didn't know what she felt for Jacob, but it was kind of obvious that there was something there. Taylor sighs as the bell rings.

"I swear our house has never been so popular."

Tyler shrugs and glances toward the door making no move to answer it. "Maybe the pizza boy figured out how to teleport. Jacob go answer it."

"Why me? It's your house!"

"Cause we're warm and you're our guest."

Taylor looks toward the clock. "And we're not supposed to move for another three minutes."

Jacob makes a noise of protest before he pushes Taylor's leg off of his lap and moves answer the door.

"I forgot my key," Bella says sheepishly before grabbing the key and leaving the house again.

Jacob rolls his eyes before he moves back to the couch with Taylor.

* * *

><p>Taylor laughs as Alice makes a comment about Edward's hair style that day. The vampire grunts before he continues looking at Bella. Tyler follows his gaze before she rolls her eyes and goes back to her conversation with Jasper.<p>

Edward freezes suddenly as he sees Tyler's van pulling into the parking lot. Taylor and Tyler look over at his suddenness before they look at Bella.

"Bella!" They yell out at the same time running toward their elder sister. It only took a few seconds for the van to swerve and hit the old truck and both girls' were terrified that something had happened to their sibling.

Tyler reached her first Taylor right behind her, both girls' checked Bella over for any injuries letting out a relieved breath when they didn't find any. Of course that didn't stop Taylor from commanding Bella to let the emergency crew take her off in the ambulance and climbing in afterward.

"I'll get the trucks home." Tyler informs her twin waving to Bella as Taylor tosses her both truck keys.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
